Después de la declaración
by angel-Utau
Summary: Había sido demasiado repentino, hasta en cierto modo aterrador: su técnica y amiga estaba declarándole su amor a los cuatro vientos y sin venir a cuento. ¿La única solución? Correr. Aunque no todo es lo que parece.


**Dissclaimer:** Soul eater es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo, por lo que sus personajes y universo no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, al igual que los Cd-drama en los que está basado este fic. Solo me pertenecen la historia y su idea.

 _Nota:_ Es bastante recomendable ver, si no todas las partes, el Cd-drama dos de SE para entender esto.

 _Quite los espacios:_

www . YouTube watch ? v = ABMbTAE0CRY (Capítulo 5)

www . YouTube watch ? v = _kmVBcj64XQ (Capítulo 6)

* * *

Corría.

Lejos.

Muy lejos.

Todo lo lejos que sus rápidas zancadas permitían. Tenía que alejarse de ese lugar, a ser posible alejarse de esa familia ¿Por qué nadie le advirtió del berenjenal en el que se estaba metiendo al aceptar a Maka como compañera? ¡Joder! Black Star la conocía y nunca le dijo nada cuando los vio juntos, ni si quiera mencionó que el padre de su técnico esta como un puta cabra.

 ** _Y ahora también la hija._**

¿Qué le pasa al mundo últimamente? Stein había adoptado a un mapache y aún seguía con vida, Black Star profesaba idolatría a Tsubaki y no a sí mismo, Kid aceptó la asimetría de Chrona, y Patty se "enamoró" de un elefante; y unas escasas veinticuatro horas antes Spirt Albarn le profesaba amor, al igual que su hija en ese instante.

Parecía que el mundo estaba respirando feromonas.

Agotado paró de correr y se dejó caer al suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared del callejón, las hermanas Thompson le habían enseñado que el mejor escondite eran las calles sin salida, con gatos mugrosos y contenedores olvidados, esperaba que tuviesen razón, si Maka lograba escapar del agarre de su padre no había duda de que lo encontraría, y el si que sería incapaz de escapar de las garras de Maka, no podía noquearla como hizo con la Deaht Scythe, su moral de arma le impedía herir a su técnico.

 ** _Y digo garras literalmente, con esas uñas...Creo que me ha hecho sangre al cogerme de la mano._**

Su mano.

Todavía podía sentir la calidez, como le agarraba con fuerza intentando retenerle con desesperación.

 _Quédate conmigo. ¡Quédate a mi lado para siempre!_

 _Soul...¡Te amo!_

 _Soul, realmente eres muy guapo._

 _¡Suéltame! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Solo estoy enamorada de Soul!_

Aún oía las palabras de Maka, todas y cada una de ellas, desde el sermón del por qué debía estudiar, hasta su repentina declaración. ¿Desde cuando estaba enamorada de él?

-Esto no es normal...-un gato gris se subió a su regazo y empezó a maullarle- No, no lo es, esa rata de biblioteca ha leído demasiado, ha agotado sus neuronas, se las ha cargado y va a quedarse así para siempre.

Suspiró de nuevo, pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras que con la otra le daba atenciones al minino, su respiración se estaba calmando.

 _¡Soul! ¡No te vayas!_

 _Soul..._

O no tanto, el ritmo cardiaco estaba subiendo de nuevo ¿Qué? Había algo en los ojos de Maka, algo distinto, llamativo; ¿Y desde cuándo Maka se veía tan bien sonrojada? ¿Incluso sonriendo?

-Miau

-Ya, aunque ahora que lo dices Maka siempre ha tenido una sonrisa bonita, o eso creo, la mayor parte del tiempo me está gritando, pero si, siempre sonríe cuando lee y, bueno, pues eso, que es una sonrisa bonita.

-Miau.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y se dejó llevar por el cansancio y los ronroneos del gato.

* * *

 ** _Mierda mierda mierda_**

Se había quedado dormido en el callejón y ahora eran las doce y diez, corría calle arriba sin pararse a pensar en lo ocurrido.

Cuando abrió la puerta y asomó un pie una pesada enciclopedia paró frente a sus ojos. Sudor frío. Una mirada demoniaca frente a él.

-Soul ¿Dónde narices estabas? He vuelto de comprar y me he encontrado aquí a mi padre, diciendo que te habías marchado. Creí que habíamos quedado en estudiar porque prometiste no volver a copiar. ¡¿O me equivoco?!

-¡No! No, para nada, lo prometí ¿Puedes bajar eso y dejarme entrar? Dentro te lo explico, no creo que al conserje le interese nuestra conversación.

El hombre se giró hacia ambos desde las escaleras.

-La verdad es que...

-Pasa- cerró de un portazo- ¿Y bien?

 _ **Piensa. No puedo decirle "Oye maka, me he ido porque has empezado a actuar como una loca enamorada diciendo que me querías y esas cosas, ya sabes, me ha asustado, ha sido muy repentino y no sabía que hacer, entonces, aclarado ya todo ¿Qué hay para cenar?" Parece haberse olvidado, pero no se cuanto tiempo tardará en acordarse del tema.**_

-Cuando he llegado a casa ha venido Spirit buscándote, y como sabía que se armaría algo me he ido a la biblioteca para intentar adelantar algo, no me ha servido para nada porque no me enterado de misa la mitad, y me he quedado dormido.

En silencio, la chica trataba de determinar si le creía o no. Vamos ¿Soul en la biblioteca? Pero claro, Soul evitando a Spirit, su ira, y quedándose dormido era muy típico. Echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared y se dio la vuelta, estaba demasiado cansada para ponerse a discutir.

-Está bien, creo que Blair se ha comido lo que te había dejado de cena.

\- No te preocupes, me iré a dormir directamente, estoy machacado, la mala postura supongo.

-Puede ser, te lo he dicho miles de veces pero siempre me ignoras con el tema.- Frunció el ceño ante los ojos en blanco del arma, pero lo dejó correr- Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde hay pastillas para el dolor de cabeza? Al parecer me ha dado un golpe de calor al llegar a casa, no recuerdo mucho, me tengo que fiar de Spirit, dice que me he mareado y casi me desmayo. Exageraciones, siempre exagera, le encanta el drama.

Silencio.

-El caso, ¿sabes si hay?

 ** _No se acuerda._**

-¿Soul?

-Si, perdona. Las dejé en el cajón de botiquín.

-Genial- le sonrió y dio media vuelta, acercándose al baño.-Yo voy a ducharme y, sinceramente, Soul, creo que tu también deberías ducharte. ¿Te has bañado en algún contenedor de camino a casa?

Intentando ignorar la risa de Maka (que le había dejado en blanco unos momentos) bufó y se metió en su cuarto.

* * *

Tirando en la cama, con Blair encima, los ojos cerrados y escuchando el agua correr, empezó a divagar.

 _ **No se acuerda.**_

 _ **No sabe lo que ha pasado.**_

 _ **Nunca se me ha tirado encima, ni se me ha declarado. Para ella no ha pasado. Nada ha pasado.**_

 _Soul..._

 _Quédate conmigo. ¡Quédate a mi lado para siempre!_

 _Soul...¡Te amo!_

 _¡Suéltame! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Solo estoy enamorada de Soul!_

Su mano apretando la suya. Caliente. Algo callosa por el manejo de la guadaña.

Se miró las manos y suspiró sin darse cuenta. La frecuencia cardiaca aumentó ligeramente mientras un extraño vacío empezaba a formase.

 _ **No se acuerda, ni siquiera lo sabe.**_

-Soul-kun ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

-No lo se Blair

 _Soul..._

Su manos, sus ojos, su sonrisa.

-No lo se.

* * *

Hoooola people n.n ¿Cómo estamos? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Furiosos? ¿Con ganas de sangre? Yo de exámenes y con invitados ruidosos en casa a largo plazo, perfecto para estudiar lo se (Bachillerato, cuanto esto acabe te veré en junio -.-).

Se que estáis esperando el capitulo de "Debajo de la talla M" pero, sinceramente, no se cuando podré tenerlo listo, con todo el follón en casa, los exámenes y que la inspiración suda del fic... Mi mente y yo estamos sentaditos a la espera de que vuelva, haciendo señales de humo y esas cosas, lo típico (los vecinos no te miran raro, para nada, no...), y mientras, aprovecho que está rondando por estos lares para escribir otras historias e intentar cumplir mis deudas (Lucky...Perdonadme T.T estoy en ello, ¡Lo juro!).

De verdad, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, actualizaciones, trabajo de nuevas historias (que no pienso subir hasta que están completas para ahorrarme estos problemas) no solo en FF también en wattpad, comentar historias, responder reviews y MP, más los estudios. Así que, por favor, ser pacientes, todo llegará, más tarde o más temprano llegará. (Kate siempre cumple sus promesas, más tarde que temprano pero las cumple).

Así que en vista de que se me está acabando el descanso, el lunes tengo examen de mates y hay silencio por ahora...Debo retirarme y continuar con los estudios (aunque todos sabemos que suspenderé mates).

Avisadme si encontráis alguna falta que se me haya escapado en la corrección n.n

Muchos kisses y hasta la próxima

 _Disfrutando con: Volume Up- 4minute_


End file.
